


you might be some kind of wonder, boy

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Reduced down to the bare bones of it all, yes, Dick is in bed with his ex-girlfriend and his dead-and-alive-again adopted brother.





	you might be some kind of wonder, boy

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked that narrow period where babs was batgirl, dick was a newly minted nightwing, and jason as robin but not brutally murdered yet so why not have my cake and eat it too?
> 
> prompt: Loose thread on a well-worn jacket

 

“You’re in bed with your ex-girlfriend and your adopted brother.”

Barbara Gordon points out the absurdity of the situation without a flinch, puts their thoughts into words and voices that out loud too. In the afterglow, with sweat cooling and love bites settling into a blossom of reds and purples against their skin, the former boy wonders find themselves blinking back stars at a blank white ceiling while Barbara waits for them to catch up.

After all, they’ve come a very long way to end up here.

 

Jason Todd comes back to them as Red Hood.

Even without the signature helmet, the blazon red bat across his chest says every word he is not willing to utter. So does the bandages around his neck, and the smell of grief that trails after him.

She sees him first from across two rooftops, and she is patient while he debates whether this is where he will break. He doesn’t, not even as he crosses the threshold to find himself in front of her, and she doesn’t look away once. She isn’t sure she ever wants to, not again. Not after the first time where she never got him back.

“Hey Barbie.” He says, and it wavers like he isn’t sure if he still has the right to call her by that name.

Barbara doesn’t cry, she is so much stronger than the flood of tears in her eyes. To say the absolute least, her voice holds steady like steel.

“It’s been a while, Jay.”

He laughs in answer, it is rough and unused and that’s a damn shame because she loves this sound.

 

It is a hard lesson to learn but Dick Grayson has learned it again and again.

You fail far more times than you succeed, and you can do everything right and still be in the wrong. Dick has every intention to save the world, and he does (time and time and time again) but good innocent people still die. People he _loves_ still die. It doesn't make it any more difficult than the very first time he loses someone.

When Batgirl’s distress signal lights up for him, he doesn’t quite anticipate that this is what he would find at the end of the trail.

“Are you planning to stay?” Batgirl asks while the sole of his boots hit the rooftop tiles without a sound.

He doesn’t think he should recognize who is standing there between him and Babs when all he sees is the man’s back, except he does. His stomach knots into something painful because that is Red Hood down to that very last loose thread on his well-worn jacket, but Dick knows that voice too.

“Only if you’ll have me.”

It is Jason who answers.

 

Barbara dreams of a great deal of things, this is most definitely one of them.

“Little wing, that’s a plural _you_ right?”

The sharp tense line of Jason’s back pulls taut at Nightwing’s intrusion but maybe it is simply what his question implies that has fear rooting Jason in his place, right there between them. Barbara knows he is not above pleading, and it shows. Every minor movement is loud, broadcasting his intention well before his action. Dick crowds him until all Jason knows is his body pressed along his back and hers against his front.

There is no hold that keeps him in place, but Jason isn’t moving away.

“Stay for good, Jay.”

She thinks she is almost seeing the flashes of Robin’s colours in her peripherals. To reach out and touch, her glove lands on the bright red bat of Jason’s chest. The solidity of it grounds her in a way she didn't expect herself to need. Barbara catches Dick's eyes before he turns his head to bury his nose into the crook of Jason's neck, breathes in the scent of fresh bandages and nights of running on rooftops to end up right here with them.

“No promises.” Jason tells them, whisper soft in his honesty, his mouth opening against hers, his hand reaching back to grasp at the black of the Nightwing uniform with need.

“That’s okay," Dick murmurs, just as soft, smiling as he does. "I’m sure we can convince you one way or another.”

They have this habit of sinking right back into the thick of it all.

 

Her legs are tangled with Dick’s, her hair is a splay of red against the pillow she is sharing with Jay.

Even with a world of damage across their bodies, the autopsy scar is what stands out in sharp relief every time. It doesn't get easier with it.

“If it matters at all, _one_ , I’m still legally dead.” Jason starts off easy and slow like he is talking about the weather and not his adventures six feet under, ignoring the low groan Dick lets out from the other side of the bed. “So, I’m pretty sure the whole adoption doesn’t really stand anymore. _Two_ , I don’t think the two of you were ever really not together even if you weren’t together.”

There are some fair points to his technicalities. Jason thinks he is helping but he isn’t quite so sure he wants to be when he gets to see the way Dick frowns with a furrow between his brows as he turns over to face them. She sees it too, and like most things, it is a very good look on him.

“You two are the absolute worst at pillow talk.” Dick points out.

Jason props his head up with a hand and turns his body just enough to grin right back. Babs turns too, lets Jason pull her against his chest so they are both facing Dick. Her mouth curls into a matching grin when she reaches out to yank Dick to them. “Well then, wonder boy, aren’t you glad we’re not here to talk?”

Dick goes lax in her grasp, each and every time.

When Jason laughs, the sound reverberates through Barbara to reach Dick, and it’s still a damn good sound as they wound themselves around each other once more.

 


End file.
